


Better Than Expected

by GegMeister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GegMeister/pseuds/GegMeister





	1. The set-up

The doorbell rang late one night but Hinata Shouyou ignored it. He had pressing university concerns which had became very worrisome. In any case, his mother would answer the door.

"Shouyou, come down, this man wants to talk with you."

Shouyou walked down the stairs and saw his mother sitting across from a man he didn't know. Shouyou sat down and said nothing; he was waiting for more information.

"Well, now that we're all here, I have a proposition for the two of you." The man paused and then continued, "From what I understand, you are very sick Mrs. Hinata."

She confirmed that and the man continued.

"I am a rather rich man and am willing to give you a lifetime's supply of the medicine that will ease your pain. On one condition. Hinata Shouyou, you must marry my son. I am also willing to pay for your university fees."

"Absolutely not! There is no way I can-" Mrs. Hinata began but Shouyou cut across her.

"I accept."

"Excellent. The wedding shall be a week on Saturday. Any questions you'd like to ask?"

"I have a question!" Mrs. Hinata exclaimed. "Shouyou what the hell are you doing? I'm fine, don't throw your life away!" Her point was undermined by a serious of harsh coughs.

"I love you mom, that's why I don't have a choice! Now, who are you and what's your son's name?"

"My name is Oikawa Sai. You'll be marrying Tooru. Anything else?"

"Oikawa Tooru? Am I thinking of the right one when I say 'very good volleyball player'?"

"I see you already know each other, yes you are."

"Okay. At least we'll have that in common. What is going to happen with last names?."

"You'll be taking Oikawa. Here is a sheet with any other information you need."

"One last thing, may I ask why you are arranging this marriage? It seems that we are the only ones reaping a reward from this."

"It is a long story so I shall attempt to abbreviate it as much as possible. Your father and I despised each other, I must admit. I swore that I would destroy his legacy. I must make sure you lose the possibility of passing on the name Hinata. It may seem trivial to you, but I can ensure you, it is very important. There are other additional advantages you bring to my family."

"You may leave now."

"I'll see you on Saturday then. Don't be late." And with that, he left. He walked up to his car and told the chauffeur to take him home.

Once he arrived at his house, he called out,

"Tooru, we need to discuss something."

"Father you called?" He said once he was present.

"Do you have plans for next Sunday?"

"Yes, I have a volleyball match, why?"

"You'll need to cancel, you're getting married."

"I'm what?!"

"Marriage. Your brother is doing far better with a wife, you will be improved as well."

"I refuse."

"You don't really have a choice. You'll be getting a husband regardless of whether you want one."

"I still refuse. You can't make this happen."

"Tooru let's not pretend I can't nor that you have a choice in the matter." Deeming the conversation over, Oikawa Sai went upstairs to his study.

"What the actual fuck."

"Yamayama, we're best friends right?" Hinata said during the next volleyball practice.

"Yeah I'd like to think so. Why?"

"Do you want to be my best man?"

"Why are you asking that, idiot? You're not dating anyone and we live in Japan."

"I know."

"It's going to be a few years before you get married. I might not be your best friend at that point."

"I don't think much will change in a week and a half."

"Week and a half?!" Kageyama bellowed.

"Oi, Kageyama, stop yelling." Their level headed captain called out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kageyama said, after apologising and turning back to Hinata.

"Yeah I'm kinda in an arranged marriage and it's happening next Sunday."

"Arranged marriage?! Why? To whom?"

"His father offered to give my mother medication if I accepted Oikawa Tooru."

"Shit." Kageyama was one of the few people that knew of Mrs. Hinata's situation.

"Language Kageyama," Their captain warned. "I can and will have you run laps."

"Sorry captain but I think it's necessary in the situation."

"What is the situation then?"

"Hinata is getting married to Oikawa Tooru in a week and a half."

"Shit."

"Oh wait I need to talk to Jolyne actually." Said Hinata as he ran up to her. Jolyne was a plump kind-hearted woman who was the coach and manager for their volleyball team.

"Jolyne, I'll need a new kit soon."

"Why what's wrong with your current one? You aren't growing, are you?"

"No, I'm uhh getting married and losing the name Hinata."

"What? Well I guess congratulations. What name will you need and by when?"

"Oikawa and the wedding is next Saturday."

"Okay that should be fine." Without another word, Hinata shot back towards Kageyama leaving Jolyne in shock.

"So best man next Sunday 'yes' or 'no'?"

"Sorry Hinata but I can't go to Oikawa's wedding, absolutely no way."

"Oh, okay. Coach, I have a phone call I need to make. Be right back." He shot off to the changing rooms to get his phone. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. On the third dial, the recipient answered.

"Oikawa Sai speaking."

"Hello, yes, this is Hinata Shouyou. I have an issue."

"Ah Shouyou, what's your problem, nothing major I hope. For your mother's sake."

"The only person I had in mind for best man declined."

"Best man? There will be no best man at the wedding."

"There won't? It says, on the paper, 'western style wedding' what's happening?"

"No there won't. You do not need to prepare anything at all except any guests you may want to be there. You can have a maximum of 27."

"And a minimum?"

"Zero, I suppose. Just make sure you're in location on time and everything else will be prepared for you."

"Ah okay thank you." And with that Hinata hung up. "Now, do I even want to invite anyone? I can't think of anyone I'd like to invite so I guess not."


	2. The wedding

It was a small scale event, all in all. Tooru had been expecting extravagance but there was none. There were very few guests there, it did not look like his future husband had invited any. Tooru knew everyone there, at least by face. Actually, he now saw to gingers, one obviously the mother and the other probably the sister. Well it wasn't like he had invited anyone but immediate family; he knew his father would invite people anyway.

Tooru was milling about, making occasional conversation. He was starting to wish he had asked questions about his husband; a name would probably be useful.

Eventually his father found him and told him he was needed and that the procedures would be starting shortly. Sighing, he followed his father and half listened to the instructions he was given about the ceremony.

"Um, father, could I ask two things of you?"

"You may."

"What's his name?"

"Hinata Shouyou. I believe you two have met before."

"Not ringing a bell."

"Short ginger? Anyway what was the second thing?"

"Could we make this short?"

"Why?"

"I might be able to be there for some of the volleyball match if this is quick."

"Always volleyball with you. Fine. But best behaviour throughout the wedding. The speed of this will depend on how you act. I guess if you really want to you may skip the customary party and socialising. Assuming of course your new husband is also willing."

"Thank you."

"Now, we need to get to our positions. Ah there he is now. I assume you want to ask if he's alright with your plan." Oikawa Sai said as he pointed to Hinata.

Tooru followed the finger with his eyes and a moment of recognition went through his brain. He jogged over.

"Hey um Hinata."

"Ah what? Oh. Oikawa, you scared me. Hello."

"Would you mind making this whole wedding thing short?"

"Not really. Why?"

"My team is soon going to be playing in a volleyball match and if I hurry, I can probably get there in time. At least for some of it."

"A volleyball match? I'd love to go. I also don't really want to prolong an arranged wedding. No offence."

"Thanks a lot."

Just as had been organised on the fly, the wedding was very short. The ceremonies were heavily cut down; they only lasted a few minutes. The reception was skipped altogether. 

After a brief explanation and goodbye to his mother and sister, Shouyou joined Tooru to go to the volleyball match. They jogged together to changing rooms; they couldn't stay in their formal, wedding clothes indefinitely. Shouyou came out in the casual clothes he arrived in and Tooru in his volleyball kit.

"Take us to Mizuku gym." Tooru said once the pair reached a car. Shouyou was shocked that there was an expensive car with a chauffeur just for the two of them. They got in after a nod from the driver and smoothly rolled away.

After a few minutes of conversation about volleyball in the car, the pair arrived at the gym. Tooru sprinted through the familiar corridors to where he knew his team would be playing.

The coach saw him running towards them and immediately called for a timeout. The team gathered, saw him and faces broke out into confusion.

"I thought you weren't coming." Iwaizumi said, "Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later, how's the game going?"

"We're down a set and losing the second 18-11." 

"Coach put me in."

"Are you warmed up?"

"Good point. Put me in, in five minutes."

As Tooru started to warm up, Shouyou ambled through the unfamiliar gym, attempting to follow the vague sign postage.

Shouyou got to the viewing stands just as Tooru got subbed in. The stands were mostly empty; volleyball wasn't that popular. He sat down in the front row and watched the game.

Iwaizumi looked up when he heard the signal for a member change. Tooru was coming on. But past Tooru was a familiar face. Iwaizumi's face broke out into confusion. Why was Kazaki's number ten watching this match? 

"Hey Shittykawa, know anything about that?" Iwaizumi said, gesturing to Shouyou.

"Hmm?" Tooru turned, saw Shouyou, then turned back, blushing slightly, "Yes I do."

"...So, what's the deal?"

"I'll, um, tell you after the match, don't want you getting distracted."

"Fine."

The match quickly got resumed. With their actual setter in the match, Iwaizumi's team started dominating the game. They won the second set 25-23 and the third 25-14.

Tooru made to leave but Iwaizumi pulled him back. He still had things he wanted to know and Tooru knew it.

"Am I right in thinking that you only want to know why I'm late and what he's doing here?" Tooru said, gesturing to Shouyou.

"At the moment yeah but your shitty answers will probably create more questions."

"Well, he's my husband and I was late because of our wedding."

"What the actual fuck? This is a joke right? Husband? Wedding?"

"Firstly, I assume that one is rhetorical. Secondly, no. Thirdly, yes. Finally, yes."

It took Tooru about two minutes to convince Iwaizumi that he was in fact married, by which time, Shouyou arrived next to Tooru.

"I'm off to change, I guess." Iwaizumi started to walk away then turned back, "Shouyou, right? I am so sorry for you."

Tooru started complaining but Iwaizumi was already gone. The Oikawas then decided to head home, their shared home.


	3. Friendliness

There was a small apartment that Oikawa Sai had prepared for the couple. It was fully furnished, with one bed. It was rather amazing that the apartment was close to Shouyou's university, Tooru's work and both their volleyball clubs. Once they got home, the newlyweds started discussing the game that was played.

"Tooru you're so good! Your sets are like gwaah and then it's the perfect bam every time."

"Gwaah and bam? Well anyway, I can set to you a little if you want." It felt strange to Tooru that Shouyou would use his first name, no one but his family did that, not even Iwaizumi. Although, he supposed Shouyou was family now.

"Really? That's great! Is there a net here?"

"Yeah, it's just outside. But, not right now. Getting married and that volleyball match took a lot out of me. I think I'll have a shower."

"Okay then. Do you know if there food here? Dinner would probably be good."

"I don't. But, I don't really feel like cooking, do you?"

"No I guess not. But what then?"

"Let's just order something online. I'll go have my shower, if you don't mind, and you can order something for us."

So they went off to perform their decided activities. Shouyou had trouble finding out the address of their apartment and deciding what to get.

Finally, Tooru came out the shower and get dressed again and in a couple of minutes their food arrived.

"You like takiyaki right? I just assumed that was a safe bet."

"That's great."

They ate quickly and silently; it was a comfortable silence. Tooru decided he'd go straight to bed, whereas Shouyou stayed up a bit to unpack some of his boxes. Once all his clothes were in the wardrobe he had claimed, he decided to go to bed. Then it dawned on him, there was only one bed. He flushed completely red at the thought of sharing a bed.

"Come on Shouyou, it's fine. He's your husband. Admittedly you were forced to marry him this morning but still. Husband. It's fine, nothing strange or indecent about sharing a bed with your husband. Except there really was when you met for the first time in years on your wedding day and barely knew each other.

"Maybe Kageyama will know what to do."

So Shouyou pulled out his phone and texted Kageyama.

'There's only one bed here and Tooru's already asleep in it. What do I do?'

The prompt reply simply read.

'Fuck off dumbass.'

So Shouyou decided to ask his next best friend, Kenma. His reply also came back quickly.

'Who's Tooru?' 

Shouyou then realised that he hadn't really told anyone that he was getting married. He briefly explained the situation to Kenma.

'What the fuck.' Quickly followed by, 'Just lie down next to him it's fine.'

So Shouyou gave up and got ready for bed. He lay down next to Tooru as Kenma suggested, blushing slightly and found sleep more easily than he expected. He really was glad the bed was king-sized.

The next day Tooru woke up to find Shouyou sprawled out next to him. It took all his will power not to cry out. He restrained himself and just took in the sight, now that he properly looked, Shouyou was very cute. He flushed at the thought and decided to make breakfast.

Shouyou awoke to the delightful aroma of coffee and bread wafting through the air. He jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen-dining room.

"You're making breakfast." Shouyou said, suprised.

"Of course. Someone needed to do it and I didn't think it would be you: the one sleeping away without a care."

They ate whilst discussing what their plans were. It was a Sunday and neither of them had plans so they agreed to play some volleyball. 

It took a little while for the two to synchronise properly, Tooru hadn't been expecting so high a jump from such a short person. They played for a long time: until Tooru decided it was lunch time.

They made sandwiches quickly and then had showers. Tooru went in first, then Shouyou. Once they were both clean and dry, they started talking.

"So, Shouyou, Other than my dashing good looks, why did you agree to marry me?" Shouyou's face fell and he refused to look at Tooru, "Sorry. You don't need to answer that."

"Well I think I probably should. My mother is sick. That's the crux of the matter. Your father offered to pay for treatment we couldn't afford if I married you, so I had to."

"That fucker."

"It makes sense. You should help your son-in-law's mother but you don't really need to help some random person." By this point, Shouyou was crying gently.

Tooru watched for a couple of seconds, as his husband broke down further into tears. He walked over to him and hugged him gently. They stood like that for a few minutes until Shouyou broke away and started apologising. Tooru assured him it was fine and they talked some more. They covered all kinds of topics, well into the night. 

The next day Shouyou had volleyball practice. The gym was still within cycling distance but in a direction he didn't know. He got lost a few times and arrived about ten minutes late. He joined in immediately after changing and answering some questions as to why he was late.

Just after practice had officially finished, Jolyne called them all round.

"Next Sunday we're playing a match against Ichiraku at Mizuku gym. Ten o'clock start so I want everyone there by quarter to at the latest. Any questions?" After there were none, she beckoned Shouyou over to her, "Your new shirt. As you know, the rules of the league state that players must wear their official family name on their shirt, so you'll need this for Sunday Mr. Oikawa."

"Oh thank you." Shouyou said blushing slightly. 

"So what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Your husband, silly. Any chance we're going to meet him?"

"Yes, actually. He plays for Ichiraku. He's their official setter."

"Why did I think he wouldn't play volleyball? Well, alright. Good work today Shouyou."

"See you coach." Without another word, Shouyou went to change. Once in the changing room, he noticed everyone except Kageyama had left. 

"What's that?" He asked noticing Shouyou's new shirt. Saying nothing, Shouyou unfurled the shirt for Kageyama to see, "Why the fuck did you get that?"

"League rules: all players must have their real family name on their shirt, no alternative."

"I never want to fucking see you wear that unless you have to, alright?"

"I don't really see the issue. But fine I guess."

"I hate that name. I hate who it represents."

"Well he's been good to me so maybe he's changed since you knew him."

"I hope so, for your sake. Anyway, are you going on Saturday?"

"Yep. The team hasn't met up for ages, why would I want to miss it?"

"See you then. If you need your husband beaten up, please, don't hesitate to call me." Kageyama left Shouyou to finish changing.

Once Shouyou arrived at his new home, he found Tooru cooking dinner.

"Well I guess this settles it. You're the wife." Shouyou teased, "Always cooking for me."

Tooru flushed red and said, "Who says I'm cooking for you? This is all for me."

"I'd like to see you try to eat that by yourself." Shouyou smirked, Tooru pouted, "Sorry for saying you're the wife."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll cook tomorrow. Have you heard about Sunday?"

"No."

"We're playing each other."

"Okay. Sorry in advance for hard we beat you."

They bantered about for a little while longer and then started eating. They both reflected that they were happier after the wedding than before.


	4. Increased friendliness

Kageyama arrived with Shouyou -he drove them there- and found Daichi and Sugawara already sitting down at the barbecue.

Conversation quickly started as more people started to arrive until finally Tanaka arrived and everyone was there. They then ordered their meat and drinks and restarted their conversations. All was going well as they discussed their new volleyball teams, until Tsukishima called out.

"So has the king got a queen yet? Or maybe a prince?" Tsukishima glanced toward Shouyou. Everyone waited with baited breath.

"No, he hasn't." Kageyama finally said. Then it was off, everyone was asked if they were seeing anyone and Shouyou was praying they skipped him, but Tanaka called out to him.

"So, Hinata, what about you? Are you dating anyone?" When he didn't answer immediately, they all turned to look at him.

"Not exactly." Shouyou finally said.

"What do you mean 'not exactly' you either are or you aren't." Tsukishima observed.

"I'd rather not talk about it." This only heightened everyone's curiosity, except Kageyama who took the opportunity to steal some meat.

"This is getting interesting. Please, do go on." Sugawara said, completely disregarding Shouyou's wishes. Everyone pressured him until he finally burst out.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I got married last week."

Everyone stared at him in shock. No one said anything for a solid minute until Tanaka burst out laughing. They all stared at Shouyou, waiting for him to start laughing too, but he didn't. He simply took a piece of meat and put it in his mouth.

"Congratulations." Daichi finally said. "Who's the lucky person?"

Shouyou mumbled something that no one heard and once again, they pressured him into admitting, "Oikawa Tooru."

If they had been suprised before, it was nothing to now. They all gaped at him. He turned to Kageyama to start talking about strategies for the upcoming game, but before he could get two words out, Daichi cut across him.

"Hinata, what-" But before he could finish, Shouyou cut across him, in turn.

"Oikawa." Another, stunned silence followed this point.

The group spent another twenty minutes accepting what Shouyou was telling them until finally Sugawara chuckled. 

"Well I don't think my news of a girlfriend will top that."

They all collectively decided to stop talking about relationships and moved onto more diverse topics. The atmosphere never returned to the light, happy one it had been before, everyone had been weighed down by Shouyou's news. 

Finally, at around 10 o'clock, people started to leave. Shouyou left with Kageyama and the pair started discussing strategies for the upcoming game.

"I've got it." Kageyama finally said, "You need to seduce Oikawa and get him distracted."

"What?!" Shouyou yelled, "What are you talking about, moron?"

"Have sex with him, and he'll be distracted in the game, and won't set properly."

"I'm not having sex with Tooru just to distract him in a volleyball match!"

"So you'd have sex with him for pleasure?"

"I don't know." Shouyou spluttered "What's up with this interest in our (non-existent) sex life?"

"I'm not sure. Anyway, we're here." The car pulled up to Kageyama's apartment and Shouyou retrieved his bike. Shouyou cycled away, whilst shouting a goodbye.

When Shouyou arrived home, he found Tooru sprawled on the bed, sleeping peacefully. With less hesitation than before, he lay down beside him and slept.

Shouyou awoke the next day to find himself entangled with Tooru. Blushing, he carefully extricated himself and went to have a shower. 

After his shower, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast, he decided on pancakes; he could find the ingredients he needed for them. By the time he had finished making the batter, he could hear Tooru finishing showering. He made a pancake and put it on a plate and started making a second. 

Tooru walked through the door and broke into a grin when he saw what was happening.

"Tooru, the one on the table is your's. Don't mind me, just dig in." Shouyou called out, glancing at Tooru. He happily complied, eating while watching Shouyou bustle about the kitchen, finishing up making his own pancake.

They ate, discussing practical arrangements for the match; Tooru would be driving them and they would meet again at the car. 

Once they arrived at the venue, Tooru reached out just before they split off to change with their separate teams. They were both excited and nervous, even more so than usual.

"Hey, Shouyou." They looked at each other, one quizzical and one serious, "Loser's the wife." Tooru said before going to his team.

After the games, it had finally been established that Shouyou was the wife. Shouyou got changed in depressed silence with his team, whereas Tooru was extremely pleased, as was his team.

The couple met by the car, as agreed and Tooru had the tact not to speak. He drove in silence with Shouyou simply looking out of the window.

They still hadn't spoken to each other by the time they had gotten home and it appeared they wouldn't for a while. Shouyou simply sat down in a chair whilst Tooru had a shower. Shouyou waited with his head on the table until he could go in the shower.

Once Tooru got out of the shower, Shouyou ambled into the bathroom to have his own. Once in the shower, Shouyou broke down into tears. He hoped Tooru wouldn't hear but, unbeknownst to him, Tooru did.

Tooru felt bad but had no idea how to handle the situation. He therefore decided to handle some administration for his job. The couple had little interaction throughout the day; they said no more than twenty words to each other. They both worked in silence, which was very unusual for both of them.

The next day was a Monday and they hardly saw each other; Shouyou left for his university and Tooru went to his job. Shouyou had lectures throughout the day so he got home slightly later than Tooru. He decided that he should probably make dinner. 

Upon opening the pantry, Shouyou discovered that Oikawa Sai had prepared them with very little food. Deciding he needed to go shopping, Shouyou called out.

"Tooru. We need food, I'll go buy some, any requests?"

"Hmm?" Tooru leaned his head around the wall, "Why don't we just go together? It's not like we have much else to do."

They set off and made light conversation. Tooru was glad that Shouyou seemed to have gotten over the loss. By the time they got to Shouyou's preferred shop, both partners were quite familiar with each other's working lives. They joked about as they picked food to buy.

The cashier struck up a conversation whilst she was checking their items.

"You two make a good couple. You remind me of me and my darling Yoshikage when we were your age." She said, smiling. The pair blushed, not saying anything nor looking at each other. Their reactions only broadened the old lady's smile.

Tooru paid for their shopping and they left. They thought about what the lady had said in silence, individually. They kept sneaking glances at each other.

Tooru thought that Shouyou was very cute; he was attracted to younger male. He had to admit that there was a part of him that was thankful to his father for arranging their partnership.

Shouyou was also having trouble keeping his attraction to his husband hidden. He knew for a fact that Tooru had had a fanclub in high school and could definitely understand why. He had the sneaking suspicion that Tooru was watching him when he wasn't looking and he was definitely watching Tooru when he wasn't looking.


End file.
